


The Right Equipment

by nimrod_9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimrod_9/pseuds/nimrod_9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape in Rosmerta's Supply Room with the Beater's bat - for hp_wankfest 2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Equipment

Severus stared at the beater's bat. His prick twitched. It should have been a glare, since the Quidditch equipment was supposed to have been left at Hogwarts, but it was most assuredly a stare. They were in The Three Broomsticks celebrating the Slytherin House Quidditch Cup victory. It had come down to the last match of the season and they had beaten the Gryffindors. He glanced across the room to where the Gryiffindors were celebrating; the idiots obviously did not realise they had just lost.

His eyes wandered back to the bat and he remembered celebrating Quidditch victories when he was still in school. The Quidditch changing rooms had always been filled with exuberance and randy teenagers. On occasion the hormones would overflow and a group of them would wank together, but sometimes, sometimes there was more. A mutual rubbing in the shower or on one memorable occasion someone had pressed him hard against the shower wall and filled him full of overexcited teenaged cock. It had been truly amazing. He sighed unknowingly as his prick hardened further.

This was ridiculous and he, obviously, should have wanked this morning. His eyes had not moved from the bat; he felt someone's gaze upon him. Slowly, he moved his eyes up, along the table, across the room. Remus Lupin was watching him. Lupin lifted his glass in a toast; Severus scowled. It has been so much easier not to think about sex when there had not been a werewolf throwing out double entendres, saucy winks and wolfish smiles all the time.

He left his seat, grabbed the bat, tucked it under his arm, and threatened his charges before he told them he would be right back. His feet took him swiftly around the corner of the bar. He considered the loo, but it was undoubtedly too busy and certainly not private enough. Rosmerta's office was in the hallway as well, private yes, but a whole different sort of trouble; she was much too much the helpful hands-on sort. The last door was Store Room Employees Only, perfect.

Severus cautiously opened the door and checked the hallway once more before he slipped through the door. Sacks of flour and oats were stacked against one wall, with liquor cases against another and a large rack contained other smaller containers of dry goods. The item that caught his attention was not technically dry, but olive oil. Perfect, he grabbed a bottle. The bat would not suffer any ill effects from that. Quickly, he moved a few of the liquor cases to give himself something to lean against. He shrugged off his coat and hurriedly un-tucked his shirt and unfastened his trousers. His pants tented in anticipation.

He cast a stretching charm and then rubbed a healthy amount of oil over the bat's surface. His cock bobbed and hardened farther. He shimmed his pants down below his knees and ran his oil-slicked hand between his buttocks. Merlin! His fingers hovered over his hole, but he stopped short; he had the bat. He bent forward and rested one shoulder against the boxes and then grasped the bat firmly in his right hand and reached it around behind him; a shiver of eagerness ran through him. Carefully, he pressed the bat against his opening and pushed out. Shuddering deep breathes resonated in the storeroom as he attempted to relax enough it allow himself to be filled and after a few moments he was.

The first inch of the bat slipped in and he gasped. It was huge and burned and it was exactly what he wanted. He pushed it in slowly. For a moment he wished for something more flexible, but beggars could not be choosers and the moment passed as the bat rubbed across his prostate. He clenched his fist as he reached for his prick. Not yet. His other hand drew the bat slowly out and pushed it back in. The process was slow to start, but he loosened as his excitement heightened; the bat was soon sliding in and out of him at a ridiculously fast pace. He pushed it in and held it.

His other hand was twisted in the hem of his shirt to keep it away from his throbbing prick. He moaned and gave in. His slick hand grasped his rigid prick and pulled while the other hand went back to working the bat in his arse. He should not wait; he, almost, could not wait. Someone could walk in on him at any moment; someone could see his depravity. He should not have thought that! His balls pulled up tight, achingly tight, bursting at the seams tight. Another moan escaped him and he bit his lip. He had to slow down, had to wait. His prick thickened in his hand and he shoved the bat in hard. There was no stopping it now. He cried out as his prick pulsed; thick white cream spattered the boxes in front of him.

Merlin, it was good! His eyes were closed as he gulped for air, and his mind tempted his prick with the idea of doing it again. He let out a deep breath and opened his eyes to see what looked to be half a pint of cream drip down the side of a box. Severus turned to see an open mouthed Remus Lupin watching him. He didn't know what to do; the bat was still buried in his arse.

"Gods, Severus! That was hot. If you're ever inclined to, well, do that with a wizard…ah…werewolf…er…me. I'd be most happy to." Remus stammered slightly, but earnestly.

Severus slowly withdrew that bat and then stood ramrod straight. "I doubt you could match this size." Severus nodded toward the bat.

Remus' face broke into a huge grin and he winked. "You would be surprised, Severus. It's time for us to get the children back to the castle. Some have already started back, but a few need a little Professor Snape-style persuasion."

"I will be with you in a moment." Severus replied haughtily.

"I can wait. The view is still fabulous."

"Lupin!"

"I'm going. Just thought you should know."

Severus righted his clothing, cleaned up the mess he had made and put the room to rights. He pushed the door open and attempted to keep a small smile from his face. Lupin thought he could rival the size of the beater's bat; that might just be worth a look.


End file.
